


Charmed

by Twelve (Dodici)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Biscuit is there in spirit, Crossover, M/M, writober2019, you could read it as friendship but Togashi would be disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Twelve
Summary: Killua never really felt like he belonged, not back at home nor in the House the Sorting hat has put him in. Nevertheless, he sure didn't expect to finally find a place next to the greenest Hufflepuff that has ever set foot on Hogwarts' grounds.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually pretty sure that Killua is way more hufflepuffesque than Gon will ever be lol.  
Meanwhile, English insists on tricking me with prepositions and spelling and syntax, but I'm a stubborn dumbass :^)

Someone finally took notice, maybe it was Biscuit back at the infirmary who notified the whole teacher body, who knows, but finally – finally, Slytherin doesn’t have to deal with Gryffindor during joint lessons that imply the heavy usage of offensive magic. Oh joy. 

Killua wouldn’t know, he usually gets hexed in the comfort of his own House by his asshole brother – that’s exactly why he’s lost the entire first week of lessons and now he doesn’t have a place to sit. 

“When you feel like it, mister Zoldyck.”

Scary, that is. Killua jumps, which is dumb and especially dumber in his case – he doesn’t jump from people appearing at his back, not if they aren’t spilling murderous intent and called Illumi. He finds himself already pressed onto the cold, abrasive stonewall while the very long legs of their very long teacher walk past him toward the desk. 

Apparently they asked the Guy Who Survived Being the Chosen One or whatever his name was, to be DADA teacher; apparently, he refused the position because he was busier being an auror – and also the position is cursed or so Illumi thinks – and they gave it to this Kite guy who’s weird as fuck and keeps the talking head of a creepy dead clown inside a bowl on his desk. Killua would really like to feel less impressed by the way he’s looking at him from his impressive height under the rim of a very pointed hat that must have gone out of fashion during the fourteenth century.

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” Kite adds, impatient and quite fucking rude, really. 

Killua doesn’t take off his eyes from his face and for some reason that makes him laugh, if one could call laugh that half bark. 

He doesn’t like that this professor remembers his name, because then it’s clear that he’s been already associated with Illumi and Milluki and that means that half the classroom is excited and terrified at the prospect of having him seated among them, while the other half is Hufflepuff. 

Killua hates Hufflepuffs. First thing first they’re yellow, they’re always smiling or fretting or conveying some kind of barely contained emotion like keeping it a notch down would kill them all simultaneously. 

He walks, eyes sharp and chin up – maybe he should scare the kids seated at the back of the classroom so that he could use this useless lesson about stuff he already knows about to jot down that ludicrous essay on goblins wars for History of Magic. Or he could sleep, that too sounds way more enthralling than listening to this Kite guy talk about gytrashes – if he had wanted to know about _that_ he should have listened to his mother instead and stayed at home with Mike, to die of homeschooling and boredom. 

“Killua!” 

He doesn’t turn at first, he’s trying to look as ominous as possible to the two kids seated in the covert corner near the closet, until he realizes that no one calls him with his actual first name there, not even Illumi or Milluki. The only person who does is… _green_, apparently. 

“Killua, here!” says Gon Freecs, with his unmistakably high pitched voice. Killua’s ears ring. He blinks a couple times, because Biscuit did fix him good, but he still feels dizzy enough without having to address moving talking objects.

Gon Freecs is particularly moving. And green. How can a Hufflepuff be so green is a complete mystery to Killua. Gon Freecs flails both hands to draw his attention and his very green pencil case falls off the table, just near his very green backpack. 

He’s pointing at the empty chair beside his for Killua to sit on, like it’s just how things should normally be instead of a revolutionary act. 

Both Slytherins and Hufflepuffs open their mouths. Killua closes his. 

“You’re better!” Gon says and Killua finds himself there, bag already slipping from his shoulder.

“You too,” he says, because Gon has, in fact, both his hands now, which would have been the norm if Killua hasn’t met him three days prior in the infirmary lacking an entire right fist and a big chunk of his left hand too. 

“Yeah, miss Biscuit made them come back, would you believe it? She’s super awesome!”

She’s not half bad: Milluki’s hexes sure as hell are tricky to treat, Killua almost thought he would have rotten from the insides if he wasn’t actually trained to survive that kind of stuff from infancy. 

She’s still super annoying, though; she pestered him about that stupid prank like his life had ever been actually on the line. Killua didn’t answer, family business is family business and nosy matrons have nothing to do with them. 

“I hope we have more classes in common!” Gon is saying, and Killua is seated now: there, on the Hufflepuff’s line, right beside Gon Freecs and his sparkling golden-brown eyes. “I think we have potions together too… Are you any good with potions? I’m not, it’s because of math I think. I’m really bad with numbers so I‘m no good at measuring stuff and add and subtract.”

Killua can’t remember how to word words.

“I’m… not bad, I guess.”

“Cool!” Gon says, like he seriously thinks it is. Maybe it is, a bit. 

“You know what would be cool too,” the voice, it comes from above and – you can’t apparate on Hogwarts grounds, but sure as hell feels like Kite has materialized out of thin air. “Listening to the lesson so that incredibly dumb stuff like interacting recklessly with dangerous magical creatures don’t even come to your uneducated little minds,” he says, a look so sharp Killua is pretty sure he’s trying to carve the sentence inside his and Gon’s skulls.

“Yeah, sorry Kite, I mean, professor, sorry,” Gon says, one hand on the nape of his neck and quite the honest repentant grimace. Fucking Hufflepuffs.

“That was oddly specific,” Killua says, when Kite has already left them, his hair swishing like the tail of those same gigantic gytrashes he’s talking about with that serious, monotone voice. 

“Kite is awesome,” Gon whispers. “He knows everything about animals.”

“He should teach Care of Magical Creatures then,” Killua rebuts, and he would swear that the creepy clown head is looking directly at them now, even if Kite’s is intent on enchanting the blackboard so that it would sum up the differences between the gytrash, the Grimm and werewolves in their animal form. 

“Oh, he definitely should!” Gon says, like that’s the best idea ever _for real_. He cranes his neck over everybody else like he’s going to actually propose that aloud and Killua feels compelled to pinch him on the arm.

“Ouch! What was that for!” 

“You can’t decide other people’s job. What the heck, you’re a super weird Hufflepuff, you know?”

“Am I?” Gon says, still massaging his arm but grinning like a maniac. “It’s just that I don’t really know how a Hufflepuff is supposed to act, I guess. Is that a bad thing?” he then adds, as if the thought never had even occurred inside his head.

Is it? Killua doesn’t know. He usually knows how to act according to him being a Zoldyck, basically, or Illumi’s brother and a Slytherin too, because that’s what everyone assumed he would be once he put a foot inside that school – and, still, wasn’t everyone incredibly relieved when the Hat put him there? They were actually scared he would have done something contrary just to piss them off, like ending up in Gryffindor or _worse_. 

He blinks in front of Gon’s clear eyes and he’s still looking at him like Killua is the most interesting person in the room despite having already cleared that he thought Kite was. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Killua answers, and it’s the truth, it prickles on his tongue as a smile pinches both his cheek without any kind of control from his brain. “I think it’s just weird. You’re definitely weird,” he adds, and that too is the truth, only it also sounds like fun – funnier than any other thing inside this stupid school. 

“Well, well, should we get you some tea? We should get them some tea, Kite!” the creepy clown head thunders and the biggest teapot apparates in the middle of the desk, spilling scalding hot tea right where Killua’s hands were just a fraction of a second before. Gon scoots over so that the sugar bowl doesn’t deck him on the nose while gliding from above alongside two tingling cups and their set of plates. “Some tea and milk and sugar and all those English lovely stuff that goes with tea, what do you think, uh? Maybe if they had something to drink they would at least keep their mouths shut,” the clown continues, and two spoons start smacking themselves on Killua’s and Gon’s forehead simultaneously.

“Shut up, Slot,” Kite says, looming once again from above and scrutinizing the mess of tea. “I’d deduct points from your Houses, but I’ve always thought it to be pretty unfair. Let’s make it detention instead, since you seem to like spending time together so much,” he says, and Killua doesn’t really see a smirk as much as he feels it hidden by the shadow of his hat. “Tonight, ten o’clock. We’re going to do something useful in the Forbidden Forest, maybe that will make you two shut up for good,” he says, right before making the whole tea set vanish with a flick of his wand. “Now, pay attention. We were still talking about scary magical dogs…”

His voice spirals out in a bubble outside Killua’s ears. He turns around, but everybody else is once again concentrated on Kite as he covers the classroom with wide steps to get back to the blackboard. 

The Forbidden Forest, he said. Detention, too, and what’s that even. Sounds ominous, just like punishment back at home, and then, it can’t be worse than punishment back at home, can it? Killua frowns, turns to his right almost automatically and Gon is still there, eyes still clear and open wide, fingers clutching at the edge of the desk.

“Are you scared?” Killua asks, in a whisper this time. “Or happy?”

Gon’s lips stretch out in a big, thrilled smile. 

“The Forbidden Forest,” he repeats, like that too has the potential to be the best thing ever. “I think I’m both?”

Killua finds himself grinning, too, and he feels both, too, only he’s quite sure it doesn’t have anything to do with the Forbidden Forest and all with Gon Freecs instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m killing myself over Writober2019. This fic fills the prompt #crossover from the pumpFic list by[ Fanwriter.it.](https://twitter.com/fanwriterit)


End file.
